


Together By The Sea_Her

by I_Missy_Moo



Series: Together By The Sea [1]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Missy_Moo/pseuds/I_Missy_Moo
Summary: One day. One moment. Her perspective.





	

She was weary but content. Heavy arms and legs told the story of a very busy afternoon. She was aware that she probably even smelt of fish by now. But as she stood beside her husband (she still tripped over calling him that) she felt that she had not let him down today. She had worked hard packing the pilchards making sure she did her share of the work. She knew that Ross respected these hardworking people; therefore it was important to her that they respect her also. 

She smiled and felt happy. She was remembering her husband from the afternoon’s toil. She had looked up often from the task that she had been set around the boats and noticed how much he was enjoying himself. It wasn’t often Ross Poldark wore a smile. Yet this afternoon the men spoke to him and he laughed, the women spoke to him, and he smiled…and he often paused and caught her eye and grinned. And when he smiled at her she found she could not help but smile in return.

She was quiet and respectful. As he stood on the edge of the beach he commanded the scene. Effortlessly. He was a natural leader and it was easy to see that all of the men on the beach admired him. She was proud to stand by a man that was obviously so well respected. She drew herself up a little taller. She wanted to be worthy of him. He spoke easily to each of the men as they made their way off the beach. And…as a sign of respect to him each man also bade her goodnight. She stood patiently and smiled at each greeting. She wanted him to be as proud of her as she was of him. 

He had decided they would walk home. The Cornwall sunset was beautiful…clear and crisp and it was her favourite time of the day to walk. The last of the sun’s rays shimmered on the ocean. He held her hand as they walked. She knew it was to keep her from stumbling…but… she fantasised that he wanted to hold her near. She would imagine anyone watching them from afar would think they were a couple in love. 

As the last of the men passed them by he spoke:

‘Everyone’s happy tonight.’ He murmured and clasped her hand a little more tightly. 

She knew that he hated it when people praised him… was awkward in any form of accolade… but she wanted him to see himself through her eyes. 

‘They like you.’ She said tentatively.

As expected she received a gruff response. 

‘Tis the truth.’ She tried to convince him. ‘You’re a gent. You don’t despise ‘em, you help ‘em. You give ‘em food and work.’ 

‘And marry you.’ He cut her off abruptly. 

It was now her turn to feel awkward. She knew she was not of his station in life. She constantly worried that he would come to regret his hasty decision to marry her. She worried about letting him down.

‘No, not that.’ She scoffed, hating the unsteady feeling. Whenever their conversations turned to anything regarding their marriage, she worried that he would realise his mistake in not marrying a great lady. Someone like….Elizabeth.

‘They don’t know what to make of that.’ She said, pursing her lips together… And in an effort to steer the conversation back to an area she felt safe on, she smiled, looked at him and said teasingly, ‘But they like you just the same.’

He couldn’t see her face at that particular moment, and she was thankful. Her love for him was so strong, and she was sure that her feelings were plainly visible on her face. She knew he did not love her, hence she did not need to go and declare such things aloud and embarrass herself… or him. 

He stopped unexpectedly and turned towards her. She was expecting a cheeky reply, because whenever she teased him he always gave as good back to her. And she loved it. She loved making him smile. But on this occasion he surprised her. He kissed her. In public! With anyone able to see their actions! Ruth Teague would be scandalised if she saw! She supposed ladies were not supposed to enjoy their husband’s kisses in public…but she just couldn’t help it. She closed her eyes and leant towards him. A perfect moment. In a perfect place. With her almost perfect husband! 

He gently pulled away, and as he turned towards the ocean he asked her… in a more serious tone than she expected, ‘and you. Do you like me?’

He grasped her hand a little tighter… as if he was willing a specific answer from her. 

One day she hoped that she maybe able to declare her love for him. But not now… he would not want to hear such things. He was a sensible man, not a man who cared about her feelings. He treated her well…she was lucky and she must remember that. Instead she made a determined effort to brush off her feelings and make him smile again. 

‘I could learn to.’ She said softly with a grin. 

She was a little puzzled when he seemed to let out his breath; as if he had been holding it and waiting for the right answer.

‘And I you.’ 

She smiled at his reply. It was enough… for now. 

She was content.


End file.
